A Tale Of Two Halves
by swifty123
Summary: Zac Efron is the new George Clooney. He is successful, talented and loved by all. In the world where High School Musical never happened, Vanessa Hudgens is no actor. By chance the pair meet but are two halves compatiable?
1. Chapter 1  Monsieur Efron

**Chapter 1:**

"Jaiden!" A shrill voice floated out from the throng of dancers, all swaying to the fresh tunes of R.Kelly's "I'm A Flirt".  
Cotching comfortably in one of the bowl wood bar tables, Jaiden swivelled to find the source of the female voice. He was enjoying a crisp glass of Sauvignon Blanc after a back-aching day at the studio. Putting together a well rounded trailer for Monsieur Efron's new film was quite a task and since the film was meant to be a door to a whole new plethora of similarly genre films, it had to be on the money.  
Speaking of Efron, though Jaiden, he was meant to be with him by now, glancing at his watch as a slight frown creased across his bronzed forehead.  
"Looking for me were we?" Jaiden jumped slightly, looking up to see the smiling Zac standing arms folded in front of him.  
"Speak of the devil," Jaiden followed, sliding off the stool to great Zac, embracing as good friends should and signalling to Chris to bring a drink across.  
"So how you-" Jaiden was interrupted by the second shrill call of his name and this time he actually got up to investigate.  
"Be right back mate." Jaiden glided through the mass of people on the dance floor until he reached the smiling individual who was working all the way at the top.

The woman was gorgeous. Flowing raven hair which fell in soft curls just past her slender shoulders, complimenting her complexion perfectly. Her derriere was the attention grabber however. Taught and perfectly shaped, she moved it with excellence and she was certainly a head turner on the dance floor. Jaiden made her way up to her grinning all the way.  
"Hay shawty!" He bellowed, joining her on the podium embracing her with full kisses on both smooth cheeks.  
"Hey you!" She replied, her smile coy as she grinded slightly on Jaiden.  
"You know i'm meeting a friend at the bar, why don't you come and have a chat?"  
"Sure thing my lovely, he better be at least half as fine as yourself however " she added, grinning at her cheeky afterthought.  
"Oh well i am sure you will have seen him around!"  
Taking her hand and guiding her through the dance floor they found their way to the bar, Zac already having ordered a third drink on seeing the lady accompaning Jaiden.  
"And to whom do i have this pleasure?" Zac began as the two reached the bar, smiling widely as he stared, slightly open mouthed at the beauty which walked towards him.  
The girl two was captivated by the good looks of the man before him. Immediately she recognised him. He was the star of Hairspray and had replaced George Clooney for the latest installment of the Oceans, something that was approached by vast choruses of uproar but the end result met with pure delight.  
"Ah - hi" Was all Vanessa managed to say, to in awe of both the man's accomplishments and his looks.  
Zac smiled and he two was finding it difficult to prevent his breath getting hitched in his throat. Ignoring names for now, he offered her the drink.  
"I took the liberty of ordering you a small drink, i hope you don't mind." He smiled, handing her the Pina Colada which she took gratefully.  
"My favorite drink, how did you know!" she grinned, buttering her words slightly sending tingles down Zac's spine.

Jaiden continued to watch the pair in amusement before excusing himself to go and meet with a particularly attractive female.

Zac and Vanessa exchanged names and continued to talk the night away, both finding all measures of pleasure in one another, making each other laugh and generally loving each others company.  
"No jokes, i was standing there in nothing but my boxers, which were half ripped i might add!" At this point Vanessa burst into yet another fit of giggles, although the image of Zac in half ripped boxers aroused her incredibly.  
"The director walks in about to congratulate me on the film and just stops, unable to move or say a word!"  
The two fell onto each other hand on shoulder, attempting to support their shaking bodies as yet another story from Zac made Vanessa's day considerably better.

Calming down, heart thumping in chest, why on earth did this girl make him so nervous!? Zac braced himself to ask Vanessa for a dance.  
"Vanessa," he composed himself and continued "Would you like to dance?"  
Momentarily she had looked away and up the bar but at these words her head snapped back, her eyes wide, her response elated.  
"Yes, definately" she continued, purposefully delaying the second word and eyeing him with a sultry stare.  
Flowing like liquid, the pair dissolved into the middle of the dance floor, beginning to sway gently to Ne-Yo's "Because of You". Unable to stop himself, Zac stroked Vanessa's shoulder, her skin delightfully soft to the touch, tingling his every sensation.

Glancing down at his hand she raised her stare, taking him full in the eyes, smiling softly, unable to control or explain the emotions that were flowing through her. Although a beautiful woman herself, how she had ended up in the arms of one of the most amazing men on the planet was beneath her. Not thinking she leant down to his caressing hand and brushed her lips across his fingertips, placing butterfly kisses on the back of his palm. Zac's eyes closed in pleasure as Vanessa unexpectedly returned the sensual moment between them. Closer they became on the dance floor. Vanessa's leg brushing the inside of his thigh, her hands wrapped tightly around his shoulders, his, grasping her slight waist, losing himself under her gorgeous sent. Two songs passed, the breathing between them heavier than before. Slowly, Zac dipped his head, slightly raising Vanessa's chin. She stared at him full in the eyes, right then, holding all the keys to his heart, both leaning forwards, lips brushing, parting, one last stare and heavenly pleasure surged through the pair's bodies. The kiss seemed to be the only place that mattered in the world, sealed in a cocoon of pure bliss and unexplainiable emotion.  
Wolf whistles began to emerge from the dance floor as the DJ swapped tracks over and it was only until Jaiden patted Zac on the back that the pair broke from their moment.  
"Er Zac, you er," but that was about all Jaiden could muster. Just staring at his friend's expression told him all he needed to know and he smiled, shaking his head in amazement, quickly whispering, "Well in mate!"

The rest of the comotion in the club was a blur for Zac. It was as if the rest was out of focus and his eyes were singularly operating for the beauty that was before him. Calling to Alexia, the pair were ushered into V.I.P, where the enjoyment of each other's company continued, hours passing where only there lips and words mattered.

Many would view Zac's sudden impulse to stay with this random "Chic" as strange, especially considering he was one of America's most sought after men. He wasn't known for much more than big partying, lots of friends, tonnes of women and generally being an awesome lad. But his strange commitment to Vanessa seemed puzzling, especially to Jaiden who had been sidelining the pair for most of the evening. Although it had only been three or four hours since they had first met, something had changed in Zac's mood and he could sense it. Zac also new Jaiden had been watching them but he wasn't bothered. There was just something about this girl which he was drawn to and he couldn't just pull back. The power they had over one another was incredible, both seemed in complete rapture, not parting until they were shoved out by the clubs boss.

The two exchanged numbers, kissing one last time, Zac's head in the clouds. Silently Zac made his way back to his Beverley hills apartment, thinking all the while about his strange encounter with this wonderful woman.  
"Vanessa," he said aloud, now lying on his bed, "Vanessa Hudgens." And with that he fell asleep. The big movie star with his mind on only one thing, a exciting, beautiful woman, who seemed, to have made a huge impact on his life.

**So hope you enjoyed it! Please review on your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2  An Unlikely Call

**Chapter 2:**

Zac stirred from his deep sleep. You could tell he was content and far gone from the conscious world due to how relaxed his expression was and the weight of his breathing. But now something disturbed his peaceful slumber. His eyes flickered and remained half open against the light of the rising California sun, trying to take in his surroundings as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. Sitting fully upright in bed now, he flicked the Kenco machine which sat on his mahogany bedside table, one of the best purchases of the year, thought Zac to himself.  
Now about and moving, Zac pulled on his Jeans and made his way into the kitchen. It was what attracted him to buying the apartment. Naturally he had the money for a mansion but he liked to keep everything in proportion and since notoriously he was a bachelor, his LA apartment was the business. The kitchen was the centre-piece for the hub of activity that was often associated with the pad. The granite top boards were cut away in the centre for a magnificent circular bar which was the soul of the kitchen. Conversations and activity always swelled from here, naturally making Zac very appearance conscious of his kitchen.

As he began to potter around, he saw Jaiden slumped across his leather couch, two blondes lying at his sides. Zac half smiled, frowning slightly at his friend's habits although as many would say, it wasn't Jaiden's fault. He was a very attractive man and being a model granted him a lot of female attention. Zac imagined he had picked the pair up at the club late last night and always having a spare set of keys must come in handy for the man. Knowing his friend would have a thumping hangover, he started on his miracle cure, a random mixture of rather obscure and disturbing ingredients but always cleared anyone up within an hour.

Hearing the whirr of the blender, Jaiden rose with a grown from the sunken leather couch, pulling the girls arms off him, accidentally pushing one to the floor. Staggering towards Zac at the bar, he held out his hand expectantly, receiving his own special miracle cure.  
"You know one day if i didn't prepare this for you, you wouldn't function for the best part of a week, probably end up getting yourself fired because of it and all in all making a right big mess of things." Zac smiled finishing his sentence and looking up at his friend who sat with a dull thud back down onto the sofa.  
"Hmm," was all Jaiden could muster in response, grasping the cylinder firmly in both hands, clearly concentrating hard on stomaching the glupulous liquid.  
"Ahh I'm sorry mate," he now continued, wiping his mouth clean on the back of his hand. "Must have had a bit to much to drink ya now."  
Zac just sighed and smiled at his friend, looking at the two girls who had now arisen, both clutching their heads and bearing impressive hickey's.

"Sure thing babe, i'll give you a call soon ok?" Jaiden buttered his word's at the all smiling blonde who stood leaning attentively on Jaiden's shoulder, hanging on every last word.  
Karen was her name and she kissed Jaiden one last time before the door slid shut. Jaiden stretched, letting out a hugely satisfied groan. He padded over to Zac who was sitting watching the Sox in the living room, patting him on the back, reassuring him of breakfast in ten minutes.  
Over plates of eggs and bacon, the pair cogitated over the previous nights events, sifting through Jaiden's details far to quickly for Zac's liking, so inevitably, his episode with this mystery girl was now the topic of conversation.  
"So you had a could time with Vanessa i take it?" Jaiden started suddenly, stunning Zac slightly with his knowledge of her name. He smiled and continued to explain.  
"Me and Vanessa met on a modelling shoot a few years back and we kept close ever since," he continued matter of factly, taking a large gulp of his coffee, immediately regretting it, the liquid scolding his throat. Quite obviously it was now Zac's turn to talk, Jaiden's cup pushed away from him, his arms folded, a grin tracing it's way across his features.  
"Stop grinning like an idiot and i may tell you," Zac said, a little louder than he meant to. He paused then continued.  
"I don't no man, she just seemed different, like way different." He sighed, leaning his head back against the suede chair. It was evident that this girl had already got to him and Jaiden had no need to press him for further details.  
"It was like an immediate connection, something i have never experienced before." His expression was carefree and his voice airy, tilting his head back slightly to exhale slowly, pushing his cheeks out as he did so.  
"I think I'm going to call her," he blurted suddenly, mildly surprising Jaiden but still he did not budge from what obviously was a particularly comfortable position.  
"Go for it player!" Jaiden responded lazily, half raising his arm to salute him but failing miserably, collapsing once again into a heap onto the chair.  
"Ok I'm off." Zac smiled at his friend as he grabbed his jacket, heading off towards the door, no more words necessary between the pair.

Bracing himself, Zac picked up his cell, punching the number Vanessa gave him last night. Shaking slightly, he put the phone to his ear, taking a deep breath as it dialled in. His heart felt like it was in his mouth, the reason completely out of his grasp but all he knew was that he felt a considerable weight on the performance on the phone call.  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice crackled in at the other end of the line, Zac feeling more nervous than ever before now that he had the possibility of having woken her!  
"Hi Vanessa it's Zac" A long pause ensued, Zac's heart sinking, clearly thinking she had no recollection of the previous night.  
"Oh my god, hey Zac, sorry i am just a little shocked you called me back, i would have thought i would have scared you off after our evening." Relieved Zac smiled and breathed a little easier, sitting down against the bar top and resting the receiver in the crook of his neck.  
"You've got me all wrong Miss Hudgens, you have been the only thought on my mind this morning."  
From the other end of the line, Vanessa visibly blushed and her heart began to beat considerably faster.  
"Well i am flattered Mr Efron and i have to say i am rather lost for words."  
"Hmm well that's what i was like when i first saw you, your appearance was just so striking." Zac was laying it on now. He was using his craft and skill to compliment in the right ways yet not to excess but this time he was not doing it for pure self-fulfilment, he actually wanted to tell the truth about how this girl made him behave and act. Zac heard Vanessa giggle slightly at the other end of the line.  
"Zac you are giving me butterflies and it's only nine in the morning!" At this Zac's features completely lit up.  
"Well what do you say for a spot of lunch today?"  
"Hmm might be a little time constrained but that sounds pretty tasty to me." Zac chuckled inwardly at her pun but had a good idea to rectify the possibly hindering situation.  
"Well lets settle on brunch then, i know a great quaint little coffee shop around the back of Sunset Boulevard."  
"Sounds superb, I can't wait to see you in say an hour?" Zac overjoyed she had taken him up on his offer straightaway agreed, intrigued by the way their conversation had turned into one of such flirtatious ease.  
"The pleasure will be all mine."

The sun was beginning to peak in the sky as Zac strolled south along Sunset Boulevard, heading towards an entrance just before the street end. He was dressed casually in light Khaki shorts with an eye catching blue button down shirt. A pair of sunglasses sat beneath his tousled hair which he had swept over to the side but being stubborn, hadn't achieved his best effort. Walking up the street was Vanessa. Head raised to the cloudless sky, she failed to see the cafe entrance, walking past and along the street. A gently arm pulled her back the other way and she looked up to see a smiling Zac, looking brilliant in the morning sun. Vanessa two was a figure of perfection, causing Zac to gulp slightly as he took in her gorgeous appearance.  
"Good morning," she smiled, leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on Zac's cheek. Glad the whole situation hadn't turned awkward the great movie star relaxed, taking her hand in his, lightly stroking her supple skin and smiling into her twinkling eyes.  
"Morning lovely," he replied.

The coffee shop was beautifully ancient. Crumbling slightly at certain patches along walls and the ceiling, it enhanced the traditional and almost secret feeling of the coffee shop. Glad for it's air conditioning the pair were ushered in by the friendly Marie, one of Zac's huge fans not to mention great friends. Over large cups of cappuccino, the two began to delve a little deeper into finding out about one another. Similar laughter greeted other ears like the previous night but the conversation had less edge to it. It seemed to flow with ease and the two practically melted into one another's company.  
"Vanessa i have to go," Zac sighed looking down at his watch, muttering a quiet "shit" under his breath.  
"Hey don't worry about it, this was lovely and of course i understand." She smiled back at him and Zac could feel the warmth that radiated from her. Leaning over the now empty coffee mugs, he drank in one last pure kiss before he regretfully pulled himself away. Parting at the end of Sunset Boulevard, Zac bent down to kiss Vanessa gracefully on the hand before whispering a quick message in her ear.  
"My place, tomorrow night." He placed a crumpled piece of paper in her palm giving her one last caress on her neck before sweeping back down the street the way he came.

Vanessa sighed a good sigh. Pleasure coursed through her yet she could not explain the connection that the two undoubtedly had between them.

**Ohh wonder if it is going to go well! Early stages yet so it probably will!**


	3. Chapter 3  The Date

**Chapter 3: **

A soft knock at the door took Vanessa away from her magazine which she had casually been flicking through, as a way to take her mind off that one man who seemed to swim into her every thought. Tossing it onto the coffee table, she got up and stretched up to her tiptoes, her tank top lifting slightly to expose her pierced navel. Opening the door brought a huge smile to her lips but also left her feeling very confused. The postman was standing there with a huge bouquet of white roses, each giving off a luxurious scent. However that was not all. A bottle of crystal champagne with a fine cut glass sat atop the second bunch of flowers, making Vanessa's heat flutter. The confusion was to who would send her such a vast and magnificent array of gifts, which, as it i seemed to Vanessa, she was not worthy of.  
"Mr Efron sends his compliments Miss," came the wry smile and response of the stout delivery man.  
"You mean Zac-" Vanessa was utterly bewildered but couldn't help the smile that spread from ear to ear.  
"Indeed Miss, now i must be off." He helped carry the flowers into the apartment before driving off again, leaving Vanessa with an embarrassingly large display of white roses. The living room now heavily scented, she pulled a note from inside her champagne glass, pealing it open, her fingers trembling slightly as she began to read.

_Dear Vanessa. By now i take it you will have received my rather large and somewhat unnecessarily extravagant flowers (but for you its worth it!) and i also imagine that you must be a tad bit excited yet embarrassed! Well gorgeous that was the intention. I took it upon myself to dote on your wonderful self because my mind can never wonder to far from you._

_Zac xxxxx_  
Folding the note back into the champagne glass, Vanessa returned to her couch, plopping down having arranged her flowers, turning the bottle over in her hands. Anyone could tell she was overjoyed. Her face was arranged in such a way that pure bliss just shone from every feature. She sighed slightly and replaced the bottle on the glass table, thinking she would enjoy sharing it with what seemed to be, her new amazing man.

Could she think that? She pondered to herself, letting the soft leather caress her shoulders as she thought deeper about the rather sudden situation she had found herself in. They had danced at the club. Kissed, suddenly and sensually and it had felt nothing but right. The date in the coffee shop was so simple yet had been so perfect and it was that aspect that she found most attractive in Zac. Damn!  
"Already Vanessa, he is taking over you woman!" She cursed inwardly but couldn't help but smile. Glancing at the clock she noticed she had only three hours before her date with Zac began. Putting the magazine aside, she decided to take a shower.

Turning the large brass taps she let the water pour down her front, turning the heat up until it satisfyingly scorched her skin. She loved her showers hot. Most couldn't stand the heat she had them but that's the way she lived she guessed. She giggled to herself thinking about it and began to hum above the falling water. Unable to help herself she imagined Zac joining her, walking with what she imagined to be a glorious figure, up through the glass door. She leaned her head back into the spray as she cursed herself, now feeling aroused as she had let her thoughts wander. Now she was laughing at herself. Absentmindedly she had begun to sing "Ladies choice" from all those years ago when the remake of hairspray had come to the big screen. She had been just eighteen then and remembered when she to had been in the screaming line of girls for the spectacle that was Link Larkin. However she never screamed for him. Secretly she admired him but she was never that outward with her affection.  
"I'm the ladies choice," she sung softly. She quietly thought whether she was Zac's choice. It certainly seemed that way but then again after two dates, one should never get their hopes up.  
Towling herself off, she began to pick through her wardrobe in search of the perfect outfit for the evening. Zac had said, dressing to impress was not a must and on the end of that was yet another flirtatious line, yet Vanessa found herself wanting to look good for him, something that was never much bother to her before.

Deciding on a cut white dress, she matched her underwear and make-up to compliment her choice, which in fact had been a gift from her mother.  
"Perfect," she muttered as she eyed herself in the mirror, even finding herself admiring the way it hugged her body perfectly. It was only a ten minute drive to Zac's so she decided on a taxi, hailing one within almost a minute from stepping out of her apartment block.

Knocking on the door, she listened attentively to the humming that was coming softly from somewhere inside. Tonight she wasn't nervous like she had been two days ago. She felt a strange calm over her, like she new it was going to go well.  
The door opened and Zac greeted her smart tailored trousers and a gorgeous Abercrombie shirt. However what grabbed her attention was the piny that was attached to his waist. Even more amusing was it's caption, "Look's like a man yet cooks like a woman," With a hunky fellow holding up a pair of oven gloves and producing a steaming dish.  
"Well hello," she said with a slight chuckle, still eyeing him up and down but this time to take in how he looked. His face was tanned from the California sun and had a day's stubble on him. It suited him well she thought and once again she found herself thinking about devouring every inch of his body, kissing and caressing every dimple that was present in that breathtaking face.  
"Hey gorgeous!" He really did mean it. She looked absolutely stunning and still not used to the effect found his mouth hanging slightly open. Composing himself, he leaned forwards and kissed her on the cheek, groaning slightly at its dreamy texture.  
"Welcome to Mi Casa," he continued. Vanessa laughed as he took her arm and showed her where they would be dining.  
"I hope you like your food," he queried, an eyebrow raising as he jokingly eyed her up and down.  
"Well i don't know about your cooking," she replied coolly, yet not able to hold in the smile that crept onto her lips.  
"Miss Hudgens that won't go unpunished, never fear."  
The pair smiled at each other, Zac making his way to check on the delicious smells that were wafting from the oven.  
"Mmm Zac that smells heavenly!"  
"Not as good as you," he muttered, a little bit louder than what was intended.  
"Sorry Zac?"  
"I um ah." Zac faltered at her expression and just laughed, handing her a glass of red wine and turning back to the cooking.  
"Ah but Zac," he flipped back around "you have forgotten about La Champagne"  
"Wow your accent is terrible!" He smirked at her expression but sauntered over to her, placing his hand around her waist and pulling two different cut glasses from a shelf.  
"Now although that was meant to be a gift, i am glad you shared it with me."

"Cheers". The chink of glasses echoed out across the table, the pair simultaneously raising their wine glasses and taking a long drink, smiling at each other as the fruit bounced off their palets.  
"Mmm Zac this is delicious," Vanessa cried, the meat melting like butter in her mouth.  
"Well of course i choose only Fois Gras and the finest palmer ham. The crust is hand prepared and i always use a pinch of a special ingredient to make it rise perfectly. You see i would tell you the name of that secret ingredient but the mother would kill me."  
Vanessa stared at Zac and was simply in awe of how much care he had gone into for her. At the last part she smiled and brushed the inside of his leg under the table. Fixing her with a piercing stare, Zac's pulse began to quicken.  
Damn yourself man! He said to himself. Even the slightest touch and his emotions were sent out of control.  
The meal passed with conversations of past relationship experiences and it was interesting that both had just returned from particularly troublesome ordeals.  
"Ah yes i remember, you had that "situation" with Hilary Duff"  
"Hmm," Zac replied, frowning slightly as he remembered it.  
"Hey Zac I'm sorry, i didn't mean to drag that up."  
"No it's ok, I'm long over it now," he smiled at her, squeezing her hand. Suddenly she picked his palm up, interlacing the fingers, brushing her soft lips over his fingertips.  
"Slightly weird question Zac but do you mind if i take a shower?" Slightly taken aback Zac hesitated but waved it off, of course allowing her to excuse herself yet puzzled why on earth she would want to take a shower.

Taking himself back to his bedroom he sat on the bed, running his hands through his hair.  
"Come on Efron, you cannot be falling for her, you've been on three dates for Christ sakes!"  
Kneading his head with his knees he stopped when hearing a voice from the bathroom.  
"Zac could you hand me a towel? There doesn't seem to be one." Puzzled now because he was positive there were towels, he picked one out of the closet and headed towards the door.  
"It's unlocked."  
Trying to be the gentleman, he held his right hand above his face, attempting to shield his frontal view with the towel although he had to fight every single urge in his body not to look. He heard her giggle slightly as she wrapped the it around her, looking to Zac as if it was taught around her gorgeous waist.  
Looking up at her he smiled only to see her drop the towel before him, revealing herself completely before his eyes.  
"Van- i," he began.  
"Shh," she placed a finger to his lips and eyed him with a sultry stare. Leaning in for a kiss, it felt as if fire had erupted in Zac.  
"Zac i want you and i know you want me." Not wanting to deny anything, Zac grasped her soft breast in his right hand, bending down, swilling her nipple which turned hard against his lips.  
"Oh Zac, damn that feels good," she said, pulling him up to her, biting her lip, attempting to wrench off his shirt. Aiding her, he revealed a perfectly toned torso, just as she had imagined, causing her to do nought but rake her nails over him as he too fixed her with an edible stare. He growled slightly as she searched every inch of his torso, stroking her lower back as she began to remove his belt buckle, pulling off his pants in one quick motion, standing back wide eyed to witness the bulge of his manhood beneath his boxers.

Ushering him to follow her, she pulled him into the shower, Zac immediately placing soft kisses over her torso, cupping her breast and massaging slowly.  
"Fuck Zac," she half screamed, tilting her head back to meet the falling water.  
Zac moved closer towards her, gently stroking her arm which now glistened wet. He leant in and captured her lips, pressing her back against the cold walls of the shower. She gasped as the cool surface hit her skin but it only made her grab onto Zac harder than before. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, her tongue searching for his. Moving back and forwards under the falling water, their tongues danced and their passion grew.

Vanessa ran her hands through Zac's now sopping hair, stroking his temples and moaning softly as he kissed his way down her stomach. He grasped her soft breast and swilled his tongue around on her hard nipple, making her gasp in excitement. Gently rotating the other in his wet palm, she threw her head back and murmured his name.  
"Ohh Zac, fuck me that's good" He smiled and continued to work his way down.

He stroked her hips and lightly tickled her belly button with his tongue, making her giggle in amusement. Unexpectedly he slipped his fingers into her heat, turning her giggle into a moan of utmost pleasure.

"Oh my God Zac," she cried. He continued to pleasure her, causing her to throw her head back, the water now cascading down to her glorious front and on to Zac. Slowly she pulled him up and kissed him hard. He deepened it and they moved faster and faster.

Slowly working her way down his body, she pulled his sopping boxers down with her teeth, eyeing him with a sexy stare, stroking his length as she revealed him. Taking him in her mouth she watched as he threw his head back in utter pleasure, a throaty call of her name signalled how far he was wrapped up in bliss.  
Zac pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her, caressing the sides of her neck and tickling the tip of her breast, feeling it harden in his fingertips.  
"Oh Zac I want you now," Vanessa cried and placed her hand on his manhood, forcefully directing it towards her. Their ecstasy rose above the noise of the softly falling water, as they continued, moving their bodies closer, sliding in and out of her heat, building up.

Hot pleasure surged through Vanessa, coursing through her veins and down to her womanhood. She arched her back, screaming in delight, calling Zac's name. Zac felt her walls clench, knowing she was on the verge. The water pounding against the shower walls, echoed the pounding of their hearts, as they collapsed, breathless, underneath the still falling water.

A little while later, the pair lay together, wrapped in one another's arms, cocooned under Zac's bed sheets. Vanessa was fast asleep, breathing softly, leaving Zac with his arms wrapped protectively around her, thinking that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Enjoyed writing this one! Please Review. Ahh the couple seem to be so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Pain Is More Than Physical

**Chapter 4:**

She looked beautiful, in fact beyond beautiful. Her face was partially covered by the cover, her hair tumbling down her bare back with her hand slightly raised, resting on her shoulder. Her legs were curled up, her knees against her chest and she looked the most contented person in the world. Zac smiled down at her. The way the cover half covered her body was too cute, too wonderful for words. Once again, acting chef, he had prepared breakfast and was now standing at the foot of the bed, leaning towards the sleeping Vanessa and wafting the smell of kippers and eggs towards her. Obviously he had no idea if Vanessa even liked kippers and eggs but considering she had been in such rapture about last night's dish, he thought he was safe.  
"Vanessa," he cooed softly, gently rubbing her shoulders, brushing the hair from her neck and kissing her skin gently. Squirming on the bed, Zac watched as she wriggled around onto her back and promptly, fell straight back to sleep.  
"Now Miss Hudgens, this will not do!" Half laughing, he began to tickle the underside of her feet, watching as this time, she really did squirm.  
"Zac!" She pined, retracting her feet from his reach, holding the covers up to her eyes yet he could tell she was smiling.  
"Morning." He leant down onto the bed to kiss her recieving a quick peck on the lips before he pulled back to see a frown creasing across Vanessa's forehead.  
"Aww baby I'm sorry for waking you."  
He sat down on the bed next to her silently brushing the hair out of her eyes, bending down to kiss her on the temple. She pouted and sat up, sniffing all the while.  
"Mmm Zac, Jesus that's smells better than you!"  
"Miss Hudgens, nothing smells better than me," Zac replied pompously, recieving a push in his back for his efforts.  
"Oh really there is not enough room in here for me you and your jolly wholesome yet adorable egoisitc personality!" She finished hotly, her cheeks flushed yet her tone was almost purring as she began to stroke his chest.  
"Enough of that, you had me to many times yesterday! Not that i would be complaining," he added hastily, after a haughty glance from Vanessa.  
"Anyway," he continued, handing the tray over to her, "do tuck in and enjoy and please feel free to use my bathroom," he added, eyeing her up and down, licking his lips.

"Your not supposed to be in here," murmured Zac, not opening his eyes yet knowing the only person who would walk into the shower.  
"The kippers were delicious," she said sweetly, giving him a full kiss on the lips, leaning around him to grab the body wash.  
It was not the first time that Vanessa had started to hum absentmindedly to hairspray, but it was the first time in the presence of Zac.  
"What are you singing?" He queried, half smiling, half looking at her with suspicion.  
"Erm nothing," she said hastily, looking down at her feet and continuing to shower, trying to concentrate on the heat of the water causing the change of her cheek colour, rather than the fixiated stare of Zac.  
"That can't have been from the Ol' days of Hairspray can it?" He continued to laugh as she attempted to work her way around the situation, finally giving up, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.  
"Hmm," he said pulling away from the kiss, "It's been so long since i heard that song." He looked at her and smiled, he himself now humming along to Without Love, Vanessa joining in, spinning her around, jigging slightly to the words.  
"Hey i have an idea!" His eyes widened in excitement, turning the handle to cut off the water and stepping out the shower, handing a towel to Vanessa.  
"How about I take you to Mammoth!"

"Zac there is no way!" She screamed shrill, absolutely petrified as she peared down on what to her, seemed an impossible, near vertical challenge. Zac gazed a few meters above him, sitting down on the snow, scooping up a ball and throwing at her. She caught it chest on, her face horror struck. Instead of screaming as he predicted, she merely sat on the snow, crossed her arms and sat there, unmoving.  
"You just going to sit there then?" He laughed at her stubborness. Unclipping his bindings, he trekked back up the few meters and sat down beside her.  
"Zac look, I'm hot, frustrated, I look like an idiot!" Zac smiled at this, eyeing her up and down in his spair salopettes and fleece which he had donated to her for the occasion.  
"I did offer to buy you some."  
"It's not that," she sighed "You can't be doing that for me, I've only just met you," she continued, quieter still.  
"Ness is someting wrong?" Zac looked worried but was puzzled when her face lit up.  
"Nobody has called me that since my Mum died," her features dropping again as presumably, the memory passed through her.  
"Hey I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to drag anything like that up," he whispered, lifting her chin and brushing a tear that was forming at her tear duct.  
"Nah it's fine, just, she was such a great woman you know?"  
"I'm sure she was, and i deeply regret that i will never get the chance to meet her, Ness." She positively beamed at him, suddenly jumping straight back up, sticking her hands out for him to support her.  
"Ok ready?" He asked, eyeing her with a suspicious grin.  
"Yes, but Zac?" He looked up again, "No funny business," she bellowed, deliberated the importance of the "No", glaring at him.

Chuckling to himself, he took her hands and guided her through the first few turns on the glacier. Getting back into the swing of it again, Vanessa took off from the clutches of Zac and began to make her own way down, squealing when Zac would come up and spray her with snow. The two fell about laughing as they reached the halfway pitch of the glacier. Admiring the winter haven amongst the summer scenery, the two squatted back on their elbows, enjoying a drink from their carried backpack.  
"Magners, true irish cider," Zac mimicked, putting on an awful Irish accent.  
"Zac that was terrible!" She began but was shushed almost mid-sentance.  
"Don't you shush me Efron!" Again Zac put up his hand to silence her but pointed to the direction he was looking before she exploded.  
"See down there," he jabbed his finger excitedly, Vanessa's eyes widening with horror when he realised what he was pointing at.  
"Zac know! You'll bloody kill yourself!"  
"Ah well you've only known me for four days, it won't matter to much!"

With that he was off. Vanessa sat on the snow, staring in amazement, her mouth open as she could not believe what he was about to do.

"Come right up, sign the waver and your free to jump."  
"Hey there, Zac Efron," he winked, picking up the pen and smiling at the awestruck promotor who sat wrapped up in a horribly outlandish, vivd pink full length suit.  
_And now, we have our very own home boy Zac Efron!_ Just as Vanessa was arriving, she heard the commentator boom the annoucement over the shrieking crowd. Pausing at the fence, she watched, unable to move or say a word, as Zac hurtled towards what had to be one of the biggest kickers she had ever seen.

Zac was exhiliarated. His heart pounded in his chest as he hurtled towards the jump, slicing through the snow to control his momentum. Crouching down slighlty, he prepared his knees to pop off the lip, allowing him to gain maximum airtime and hopefully, impress. Twisting his body before take off, he released his knees and unwound his body in a blur. Unable to see straight or gain a sense of direction, Zac knew he was out of control. He threw out his arms in an attempt to slow his rotation down but he was travelling at such a pace that this was a mistake. Out of nowhere, he cracked in the ground, his arms stuck out like beanpoles, his face hitting solid, very very hard. Over and over he rolled, the snowboard continuously picking him up and slamming him back down again. After what seemed like forever, his momentum died out and he trickled to a stop. His head swam as he unbuckled his binding's, his legs like jelly, standing to his feet. Out of the crowd he saw Vanessa sprint towards him. His head was spinning but still he raised his hand to the crowd.  
"I'm fine," he said, attempting to bellow his response but really, only just raising his voice above normal conversation.  
"Oh my god Zac!" Her face was deathly white but to Zac, her features just swam before him.  
"Vanessa seriously, I'm, I'm." His voice grew weaker, his head span once again, unable to finish his sentance, he crashed to the ground. Blackness.

"What the hell?" Zac felt like he had been stuffed. Unable to move, he gazed around him, looking in bewilderment at his legs and arms. Beside him, Vanessa had just risen from what didn't seem to have been a particularly fitful sleep.  
"Vanessa hey, but what the hell?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief, smiling weakly to her.  
"You crashed Zac," she answered, smiling slightly. "You broke both your legs, your right arm, broke three ribs and fractured your Jaw. Right now your under a lot of morphine." She smiled, stroking his face softly.  
"Don't ever tell me it wouldn't matter to me if you died," she sobbed into him, leaving Zac feeling every bit of a fool and every bit lucky.

**Bit more action in this one. Might give you a hint on the tide of the story! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5  One Side of Hollywood

**Chapter 5:**

"He shoots he scores!" Zac was propped up against the head rest, his left arm still bandaged and his legs still supported tightly by clamps. Rather awkwardly he was throwing cards into a small bucket, ever keeping active, giving his nurse a bit of a vein from his restless activities. Despite this rather uncomfortable position, he still had a smile on his face, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, frowning as he concentrated on his target.  
"He shoots he - ah!" In mock outrage he glared at Vanessa who had just swatted his attempt away from the bucket.  
"Oi, that was going in!" He folded his arms and glowered at her but broke into a smile, holding out his hands to request a hug.  
"Ohh you want something do you Zaccy?" She grinned at the helpless figure who could not move an inch from his position.  
"Don't toy with me Ness," he growled through gritted teeth.  
"Ah getting on your nerves Efron?" She giggled eyeing him, but relented and leaned in for a hug. Gingerly, she leant her weight on him, feeling the warmth of his chest which had been smothered by hospital blankets for the last three weeks.

If someone had had a camera to hand, the picture would have been hilarious. Both with their eyes closed but Zac with one arm fully plastered, sticking straight up to the ceiling. Zac heard a throat clearing and he glanced over to see his tired and frustrated nurse with a clipboard in her hand.  
"Right you," she said, pointing a very deliberate finger at Zac, "Check up time."  
Zac groaned but hoped that this would be the last one, that he could finally go home.  
"Ok missy, off him, we need to see those ribs and take a peak at that arm."  
Retracting herself from Zac, she stood back to watch the nurse grimace at the smell that wafted from the end of the cast. She giggled and received a glower for her efforts.  
"Make a fist."  
"Ha there, look at that," Zac was glowing with pride as he clenched and unclenched his left hand, gently starting to rotate his wrist and get some feeling back into his arm.  
"Well it does seem the arm is functioning well," came the stiff reply of Islay, her lip seeming to tremble slightly at the prospect of losing such a famous man from her ward.  
"The ribs seemed to have healed up nicely but now for the final test," she added quickly, trying to stamp out Zac's new found joy.  
"Miss Hudgens if you would please give me a hand, we need to get him out of bed."  
Zac smiled at the wide-eyed expression of Vanessa but all the same swung his legs off the bed and extended his arms in preparation. He was hoisted to his feet but as of yet, his legs were still off the ground. With difficulty and to the complete amusement of Zac, Vanessa and the nurse held him up while struggling to untie his leg straps.  
"Ok I got it." Gingerly, Zac pushed himself off the two girls and took his first steps in weeks.

To no surprise they were unbelievably stiff and about all he could muster was hobbling around the room. He glanced across the room and saw Nurse Islay' expression of half disappointment but also a slight satisfaction. Vanessa was beaming at him, he was so glad he was going home.

"Vanessa sometime this week please?" Zac moaned up the stairs to the direction of the master bathroom.  
"Two more minutes," came the squeaky reply.  
"And no more!" They really couldn't be late and Zac couldn't understand why she needed to take so long getting ready. She was fabulous whatever she wore and whenever she wore it and the amount of time she was taking on this particularly night, was praying on his last nerve.  
"Vanessa I swear I will break down that door if you don't get your cute arse down here this min-" His gaze became distracted from a painting on her wall and fell upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
"Zac, I'm ready," she smiled at his expression, knowing very well the affect she was having on him. She wanted to make tonight extra special, for him as much as for her.  
"Vanessa you look ah you look," he stumbled for the word, scratching the back of his head.  
"Thank you Zaccy," she got onto her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
"Mmm" was the mumble that escaped Zac's lips as he pulled her back in, slightly deepening the kiss.  
"Zac," she whined, "Not now!" She slapped him on the arm playfully and pulled a little face at him.  
"Miss Hudgens, if you persist in attacking me like this," he groaned again as she gently pressed her backside into his groin. "Then I will have to take you right here right now," he finished breathlessly.  
She giggled and took his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"You ready?" Quite rightly, she looked a little nervous. She bit her bottom lip lightly but still nodded and half smiled.  
"Your going to do fantastic, don't worry." she smiled again and leaned in for a last kiss.  
"Let's go."  
The driver put his hand on the door handle and with a last squeeze from Zac, Vanessa was thrust upon a blaze of camera flashes and lights, screams and cheers. Her slender legs were the first to touch the red carpet and the driver pulled her from the comfort of the limousine leather. Zac followed quick behind her, smiling as he looked at the sea of photographers and fans. Putting his arm around her waist, he slowly trundled up the carpet, stopping to pose for pictures with fans, with Vanessa, giving the odd word to press, acting like a true professional. To Vanessa it was pretty much a blur. She gazed at Zac as he smiled and answered questions about his "acquaintance" for the night. Always he pulled her into him, gave her a little squeeze and said she was his current girlfriend, giving her name and just smiling at her lovingly.  
She was in complete awe at the shear quantity of fans that both Zac and the movie brought in. Huge numbers of women and action fanatics had lined up to attend the premiere of the event. After what felt no more than a few minutes to Vanessa, they were ushered through a pair of glass doors and into the theatre beyond.  
"Zac!" He glanced up and found a figure striding towards him, his hand outstretched. "Will! It's been a while!" The two shook hands and leant in for a smack on the back.  
"Ah let me introduce you to someone, this is Vanessa," Will beamed at Vanessa as he took her hand, lightly kissing the back of her palm.  
"It is a pleasure. I'm Will Smith."  
"I know who you are Mr Smith," she giggled slightly "I am a huge fan."  
Will laughed "Please call me Will and truly I am honoured to be in your presence, this rat bag is very lucky," he said, jerking his thumb towards Zac and smiling widely

"Well let's see what all the fuss is about then shall we?" Zac perked up, nodding towards the screen behind them and holding out his arm for Vanessa which she willingly took.  
"Have a good one Zac!" Will shouted back at them before he got surrounded by a group of screaming fans.  
Zac shook his head, the man was pushing fifty and he was still mobbed by women.  
The screen gave way to the opening credits of the new movie, a loud cheer going up as Zac's name appeared. The movie title _The Convict_ flashed up, signalling its start.  
It was absolutely epic. Throughout the movie the room was filled with "Oohs" and "Ahhs" at the incredible stunts and the occasional wolf whistle at the romantic scenes, accompanied by a frown from Vanessa and in response a kiss from Zac.

The curtains closed after a two hour sitting, leaving everyone congratulating Zac on his performance and the new Samantha Johnson as the female lead. Sighing, Zac looked at Vanessa and saw her yawn. Smiling he scooped her up, hearing her squeal slightly but melt in satisfaction. The limo ride home was filled with champagne amongst close friends leaving both Zac and Vanessa slightly worse for wear when they ended up at his apartment.  
"We're home." Her head had been resting on his chest and it was only now she gazed into his blue eyes.  
"Do you want me to drop you home," he suggested meekly, hoping for something else.  
"Of course not Zac, I want to stay with you, if that's ok of course," she giggled and ran her hands up his chest, stroking his cheeks and kissing him on the nose.  
"Hay that's supposed to be the other way around!" he pursed his lips and lifted her up, slapping her on the bum as they made their way into the house.

Both collapsing on the sofa in a fit of giggles, Zac landed on top of his beautiful girlfriend. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
"Mm Zac, make love to me,"  
"With pleasure," Zac smiled through the kiss, as she rolled onto him.

Beautiful morning filtered through the living room curtains. The sun was covering the apartment in a rosy glow, creeping across the backs of the sleeping Zac and Vanessa. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their facial expressions complete bliss. The few short months they had been together, love had blossomed.

**The first glimpse of hollywood seems to be the definition of perfection... Review Please!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Diamadora

**Chapter 6:**

"Give me an angle, come on work it."

"Yes that's it sexy, work it," came the cry of yet another excited photographer as they clicked away, grabbing the all important shot for Jaiden's new "Wet and dark" campaign.

"Ok that's enough for today I think." Jaiden moved himself from in front of the screen, walking over to a chair where his clothes lay.

"Great shoot today mate, really inspiring," gabbled the excited little balding man who had waddled up to where Jaiden was changing.

"Cheers Franco," was his short reply, evidently wanting to shake himself from the little man.

"Jaiden could I, could I just," stammered the wreck

"Come on man spit it out, could you what."

"Well, could I touch a peck," he said breathlessly, looking up with watery eyes, his body recoiling as soon as the words left his mouth.

"No you bloody well can't! Get away from me. Jesus!" Disgusted, Jaiden picked up his shirt and moved on, saying goodbye to his manager on the way out and flicking his cell phone open.

"Yeah, hi mate, fancy meeting up for a drink or something?" He was still visibly flustered and was still shirtless. Earning himself a couple cute smiles from passing woman on the street, he waited impatiently for the reply.

"Erm yes ok then. Time and a place?"

"You distracted or something? What you up to?" Queried Jaiden

"Wait hang on, your with that bird aren't you?" He smiled as the possible revelation hit him.

"No I'm not you silly sod, I am trying to fix this fucking hot water!" Zac growled making Jaiden think it was best to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Well considering you are in what sounds to be a stressful situation, meet me at the Cinnamon Lounge in twenty minutes."

"K," and with that he clicked off, leaving Jaiden shaking his head slightly, allowing him to get back to his shirt.

"About bloody time!" Jaiden shouted, attracting the attention of the various other punters in the bar.

"All right mate?" Zac grinned as he approached his friend, clearly pleased to see him.

"What kept you?" He slurped slightly over the top of his beer as he handed similar to Zac, still eyeing him up and down.

"Bloody piping," he surrendered, holding up his hands to show the black burn marks on his palms and fingers.

"Ouch."

"Mm Hm."

"So how did the shoot go today?" Zac perked up, taking a large drought from the beer and sitting back in his chair.

"You no mate I - " Jaiden was cut off by a tap on his shoulder.

Two girls, probably in their late teens, approached Jaiden with very nervous smiles. Both were fairly stunning for their age and both looked to be quaking in their boots.

"Sorry to interrupt but my friend, I mean me," she corrected herself after a sharp elbow from the blonde.

"Are you Jaiden Staples?" Jaiden looked at Zac then back to the girls. Smiling to himself, he lifted his shirt to show his trade mark tattoo, causing the girls to swoon.

"Yes I am, how can I help you?" He continued after taking another long swig of beer, leaning back his hands placed comfortably behind his head.

"Well could we have your autograph?" They again eyed each other and to prevent another chorus of girly squeals, Jaiden quickly interjected.

"Yes of course, where would you like it?" He added with a wry smile.

"Oh why follow me."

The blonde grabbed him by the hand and the three of them made their way to the toilet entrance.

"Ahh." Jaiden sat heavily back down on the seat, a satisfied expression spread across his features. Throughout this episode, Zac had simply sat back and watched. He was always amused by Jaiden's way with women and he doubted he would ever get tired of it.

"One arse, one breast," he said matter-of-factly, giving a small wave to the girls as they left the bar.

"Funny they noticed you not me mate?" Zac chipped in, laughing to himself as he did.

"Ahh that's because they were females mate," he winked, signalling to the waiter and ordering another drink each.

"Now if they were men."

"Alright that's enough." Zac waved his hand, smiling at his friends typical quip.

"So what about this new lady?" Jaiden chose his words deliberately and carefully, eyeing Zac who choked on his beer.

"She's good thanks," he murmured quietly, clearly trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

"Oh so it's serious then," asked Jaiden, deliberately trying to provoke a response from his friend.

"Nah not really," Zac replied, again trying to brush it off.

"Oh then I might fancy my chances. You know I have known her for long enough. I think I know just how to butter her up."

"You shut the hell up," Zac yelled, his anger rising so unexpectedly in him.

Jaiden merely smiled, but was still slightly taken aback by the strength of his friends response.

"Oh so it's a bit more than that is it?" Jaiden continued to eye his friend up and down as Zac drained his second beer, signalled for another and opened his mouth to talk.

"Ok so it is more than that. Way more." A dreamy look covered his features as he began to tell all about this woman who had captured him so completely.

"So we have been dating, god no more than three months and I feel like I have known her for years. All her little habits I just turn my mind over with feelings for her. Her smile, her perfume always pulls me in, her skin smelling of such an indescribable purity." His eyes turned over. Jaiden watched as his friend smiled to himself, away in his thoughts.

"I wouldn't say I am yet miserable without her but I am constantly thinking about her."

He sat back, draining his third beer, looking up at Jaiden and smiling weekly. Jaiden got up, dropped some money on the table and walked over to Zac's side.

Patting him on the back, he whispered in his ear.

"I was going to ask you to my penthouse in New York this weekend." He paused and licked his lips.

"But considering your ah situation, I am sure you would decline me anyway."

Jaiden gave his friend one last tap on the shoulder before leaving the bar, smiling all the way.

Zac just sat there, slightly stumped at Jaiden's abrupt departure but he also understood and for that he thanked his friend. He recognised that Zac was changing. Vanessa was clearly having an affect on him and Jaiden seemed to respect that. Zac too dropped some money on the table before leaving the bar, an equally large smile on his face.

Zac sat on his bed, the covers wrapped tightly around him in an effort to keep out the knawing cold which was sweeping through the room. It was December in California and at five minutes past midnight, the temperature was at a not so pleasant freezing. He had his Apple Mac propped up against the pillow and he was scrolling through necklaces and bracelets.

"Come on Efron!" He yelled into his pillow.

He was trying to find something for Vanessa's birthday. It was tomorrow and although he had been looking for weeks, he had not been able to find anything.

"Ah finally!" His eyes had fallen on a particularly attractive necklace. The chain was 24 carat gold interlaced with minute diamonds up both sides. The clasp had a intricate trace of white gold which seemed to balance the soft sapphire heart. It didn't seem to be bulky and it was complimented perfectly by the diamonds encrusted around it.

He glanced at the price and almost did a double take. He thanked himself that he loved Vanessa enough, in fact he almost hit himself for making it an issue. So much did he love her that it was immaterial. However what was not under his control was whether he could get the owner of the necklace up and into his Jewellers at this hour. He knew the owner very well but twelve twenty at night might be a different story.

Nevertheless, he dialled the number.

"Hello," croaked the middle aged man, sounding very disgruntled at being woken at this hour.

"Gregory it's Zac. Sorry to wake you but this is rather urgent." Fingers crossed, he waited for the response.

"Ok then. I take it is for someone special?"

"You have no idea."

At this Gregory smiled. It sounded at last, his friend had found someone that meant a great deal to him.

"It's the diamadora."

"Jesus Christ Zac!" Gregory's reply was loud but expected. Zac just smiled to himself.

"I love her beyond any material object ten times over but I know she will love it."

"Ok meet me at my shop in fifteen minutes," came the tired but oddly satisfied response.

A click from the side wall and the darkness filtered into bright white light. The shop looked amazing. It contrasted magnificently to the darkness outside and it caused every jewel to sparkle before Zac.

"Mr Efron, if you would follow me."

George led the way around the back of the gleaming shelves, past a dedicated wall to hand crafted mirrors and to a small safe around the back of the building.

With a small click and hiss of compressed air, the safe was unlocked. A small velvet box sat comfortably on a light silk cushion, white with a frilled finish. Gregory donned white gloves and picked up the box, shutting the safe with his other hand and returning to the front counter.

"Zac, she must be a special woman," he said, handing her the box, wrapped up carefully.

"Yes, yes she is."

The two exchanged a final smile before Zac departed the shop, buzzing with excitement. Gregory to left, and Zac imagined, back to bed.

Bring!!! The doorbell rang out crisp and loud through Vanessa's apartment. Wondering who would be calling in the morning, she walked to the door, still in her underwear. Peaking through the keyhole, she saw Zac, standing with his tousled hair and looking every bit of his adorable self.

Smiling, she slid the latch, embracing him with a sweet kiss and a warm hug.

"Vanessa I know we aren't supposed to see each other until this evening but I couldn't wait." Shaking slightly, he held out his gift, Vanessa eyeing him suspiciously.

"Zachary you shouldn't have!" She squealed, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek as she took it from him.

Sitting down on the sofa, she unwrapped the silk cloth to reveal the soft velvet box. Even at this point, her mouth was slightly apart. She gave Zac a fleeting glance, almost as if she knew what it was.

With trembling hands, she undid the gold clasp, gasping as the necklace was revealed.

She stared at Zac who stood there, smiling softly. Tears in her eyes, she ran to him, covering him with kisses and whispering soft words of affection to him. Tearing himself slightly, Zac whispered to her.

"Behind the heart, you haven't seen the best part," he choked and felt a small tear brush his cheek.

Vanessa turned over the necklace in her small fingers. On the back, carefully engraved on the blue sapphire were the words,

[IMy love always, Zac[/I

"Vanessa, I love you." This was the first time he had said this and he meant it.

"I love you too," she echoed back, capturing his lips again. There happiness was not of this world.

**Hope you enjoyed it! If anyone wants to know how much the necklace was, i will tell! Please review! Revieeewwwww**


	7. Chapter 7 Perfection?

**Chapter 7:**

"Seriously I'm screwed for what to do. I mean he did all this for me and I have nothing, Nothing!" She shrieked the words down the line at her unsuspecting friend.

"Ok Vanessa you need to calm down and breath. Do you want to come to the spa?" Her jolly attitude did not amuse Vanessa in the slightest considering her patience had just about run through.

She hadn't even found the idea for Zac let alone where it would be staged and who would be invited. It wasn't as if she hadn't been trying. Since her birthday, she had been so wrapped up in happiness that all other events had been irrelevant and it had been solely focused on the time shared between her and Zac. The two had been inseparable and the media had final started to talk too.

"You know what i have just had a brainwave, I'll call you later hunny. Ok buh-bye now." She ended the phone call with an angry hiss, wanting nothing better than to be left alone to think and probably mope at her failure. Wandering out onto the balcony, she let the cool breeze whip her skirt. It was delightful on the skin and cleared away her splitting headache magnificently.

"Ahh breeze, a sea breeze would be lovely," she thought to herself, mocking sniffing the salt as if an ocean breeze was blowing right then and there.

Then it clicked.

"Sea!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, immediately lifting a huge weight off her chest.

Twisting on her heel, she sprinting back into the house, a smile playing right across her features. Picking up the phone, she punched in a number and prayed she was still in time.

"Good morning this is Coastline Holidays how may i help?"

"Hello there, may i speak to Margaret please?" Vanessa paused, wrapping her knuckles on the mahogany wood tops, impatient as ever.

"One moment please."

"Vanessa how are we!" The voice was as jubilant as ever, the high pitched accent causing Vanessa to wince a little.

"Fine thank you. I need you to find me a flight, tonight if possible."

"Of course dear. Destination?" Vanessa was taken aback by how abrupt she was. Quite obviously she was unable to understand what she would go through for Zac and to be honest, she doubted anyone would.

The conversation droned on. The repetitive ask for details that Margaret seemed to insist on having.

"Ok Margaret i really have to go now. Lovely to catch up and all."

"Fine sweetie. Your tickets will be sent straight to baggage check in. Have a wonderful stay," she finished, laughing slightly as she clicked off.

She liked Vanessa a lot but the prospect of her actually settling down with someone seemed preposterous. This could not be the Vanessa Hudgens she knew. That little booty waggling temptress had caused several problems with men in her time, usually organising a quick flight to escape the broken hearted death threats.

"People change though," she thought aloud, digging her spoon once again into her morning coffee and stirring the still dissolving sugar for a third time.

"People change."

"For god's sake." Zac threw down the LA Times which now lay crumpled over various other tabloids and gossip magazines. They were everywhere. From the national papers down to the tween magazines, Zac and Vanessa were spread out for everyone to see. He knew that this would never stay private, nor did he intend it too but the things they were saying more than bugged him. How on earth did people get the image that "Hot Shot Efron. Bogged down by regular girl?" How dare they.

"How fucking dare they!" He yelled it at the top of his lungs, no doubt expecting to hear angry retorts from the apartment below about his daily rants.

It was getting extreme now and Vanessa was getting the blunt of it. Ordinary girl? She was the most exceptional person that had ever touched his life and boy had she given it a good kick.

"I will not stand for this!"

"Zac hunny what are you yelling about?"

Zac turned to see her slight image snake her way across the room towards him, arms outstretched all the way. They embraced and Zac placed a light kiss on her forehead, holding her tight, a small tear escaping from the corner of his eye.

"Zac? Hey baby what's wrong?" She was confused now and a little worried. She had felt Zac's tear brush her cheek and the last time he had cried was out of happiness, never from anything else. She could see the pain etched across his face as he gazed down at her, cupping her chin and placing a feather light kiss across her rosy lips. She saw his eyes venture down towards an open magazine and realised what it was immediately.

"Zac you have to be strong, just ignore it. You are strong, don't let it get to you." She squeezed him tight, gazing into his blue eyes which were so full of love it made her just as emotional.

"Anyway I have a surprise for you," she smiled inwardly as she watched a boyish grin creep across Zac's features.

"No down boy, you have to wait," she continued giggling as Zac started to caress her exposed shoulder, tracing hearts with his tongue, beaming at her.

"Just pack a suitcase Efron and be ready to leave in two hours."

"A suitcase wha?" Zac just stood there, rooted to the spot, utterly stunned by what Vanessa had quite clearly just said.

"But Vanessa?" But she had gone before he managed to get anymore out.

Shaking his head he wondered whether or not to take her seriously. Glancing at yet another open tabloid, he briefly scanned the title "Miss Hudgens: Really that special?"

"No doubt about it," he said smiling.

"Another picture for the memory book." Zac smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as they sat enjoying complimentary glasses of champagne in the fine leather seats of United Airlines First Class. Chinking glasses, a kind member of the cabin crew had captured the moment for them. The start to what would surely be a breathtaking experience.

"Vanessa tell me where we are going?" Zac's face looked to adorable for words and his tone almost begged her for an answer.

"Not now Efron." She gave him a sultry wink and continued to sip her champagne, obviously using her utmost self-control to keep from bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"How about if i beg?" Continued Zac, twisting round in his seat and dropping to his knees, almost prostrating himself before her.

"Not necessary Zac but you know what you can do while your down there." She smiled cheekily at him and watched with glee as his eyes widened in excitement.

"But not right here." She laughed at him, pushing his head away from her crotch and directing him back into his seat.

"You will pay for that one Hudgens," he muttered through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

Vanessa smiled sweetly and patted him on the shoulder.

Seizing his chance, Zac darted for her ribs, placing several unchallenged tickles right in her weak spot. Immediately Vanessa yelled, desperately attempting to wriggle from his grasp.

"Ohh no you don't missy," Zac whispered in sheer joy, revelling in the fact that he had got one back at her.

"Zac please - ah stop!" She squealed at him, her face turning slightly red thanks to his antics.

"Ah Sir will you have the Salmon or the Chicken?"

"Excuse me?" Zac looked around to see a tight lipped female flight attendant standing almost to attention beside his seat.

"The Salmon or the Chicken Sir." She said it more of a statement than a question but her attitude was making Vanessa crack up.

"Something funny?"

"No- no," she stammered, holding onto Zac's shoulder for support.

"Right then, two chickens." And with that she turned on her heel, storming back to the kitchens.

Both of them in hysterics, Zac and Vanessa clutched each other, both sporting aching stitches after only seconds of laughing. Their laughter subsiding, they cleared their throats as they were served dinner, sharing one last cheeky smile before kissing again at 35,000 ft.

"The Caribbean! Vanessa are you serious?!" Zac's mouth was hanging open. Baggage collected they had sauntered down to the taxi rank. Saunter was really all they could do because it was sweltering hot. The sun was right overhead and finding shade was difficult outside the Grand Cayman airport.

"Zac's it's your birthday weekend, i couldn't half arse it now could I." She smiled at Zac. He still didn't quite look with it as he gazed amorously at his surroundings, already smelling the sea on the air and Vanessa could see that he was itching to get to the beach.

The pair clambered into the back of the taxi and Vanessa handed forth an address. The man watched the couple laugh and kiss throughout the ride and it brought a smile to his face.

"Just married huh." He said it so matter-of-factly, that it wasn't even a question. Zac laughed slightly and replied.

"No we're just on vacation actually, for my birthday," he added with a wink at Vanessa, who shrugged and clapped her hands together.

"Oh sorry but you look married," the guy shrugged and returned his concentration to the road. He had a true Rastafarian accent and it made Vanessa giggle. She nudged Zac and placed an imaginary ring on her finger, softly humming "Here comes the bride."

"Would you look at this!" Zac held his arms up to the sky, drinking in the pure perfection of the moment. He spun round to see his girlfriend eyeing him with a coy grin. Like a child of ten, Zac ran forward to the breaking shore, howling in delight all the way. Vanessa couldn't help but want to join in with his boyish antics, so sprinted straight after him, laughing as the sand tickled the backs of her legs.

"Hay wildcat, come back." Vanessa swam after Zac, eventually catching up, pulling her into him to enjoy the first kiss of the vacation.

"Vanessa?"

"Hmm," she mumbled through the kiss, pulling back slightly to look up at him.

"Where are we staying?" She watched him in amusement as he swivelled his head this way and that, seeing nothing but a boat harbour and a string of fancy looking restaurants.

"Zac." His attention flipped back to her, following her pointing finger to a breathtaking sight.

"No way!"

"Hahah yes! It's ours for a week!"

Zac gazed up at the magnificent yacht. It's sails gleamed in the sparkling sun. The hull was equally impressive, which sat as the base for a beautiful wooden sleeping quarters. He was unable to speak. Nothing but a gurgle came out as he attempted to address Vanessa.

She giggled and kissed him, taking his hand and directing him to the dock.

It was a splendid evening. The heat of the day had evaporated to leave a sparkling moon and a fresh sea breeze that filtered wonderfully onto the open top deck of the yacht. Zac and Vanessa sat comfortably in two covered deck chairs, a bottle of champagne was uncorked and now half empty.

"Anyway time for your present Mr Efron," her eyes twinkled at him as she brought out a little velvet box from behind her.

"Vanessa you can't have given me another one," his eyes widening as he received his gift, his voice crumbling once again.

"Open it."

Rather like Vanessa, Zac opened the clasp with shaking hands, letting it fall back on itself to reveal a truly stunning necklace of his own. It was pure gold and instead of the heart on the end, had an entwined Z&F, perfectly suited side by side, just as they were right at that moment. Just as they had always been and just as they undoubtedly always would.

"Vanessa I-"

"Shh," she placed a finger to his lips, beckoning to follow her back into the cabin.

Slipping out of her dress, Vanessa lent up to Zac and kissed him hard on the lips. Caressing her back he returned the kiss with equal vigour, flicking his tongue against her teeth, begging for entry. She granted him and the two fell back onto the bed, the heat rising slowly from their bodies as they drank in one another. Stepping back off Zac, she undid the remainder of her clothing until she stood with nothing but a lacy bra and matching panties giggling softly as she paraded herself for the open mouthed Zac.

Her hair shone beetle black in the softly lit room, allowing Zac to outline her curvaceous body, slowly seducing him and increasing his desire for her. Her lingering perfume drifted from her luscious body as she crept her way across the bed towards him.  
"Hey sexy," she purred, watching with delight, the overwhelming affect she had on Zac.  
Zac's body quivered in anticipation as she bent down to meet him, lifting her slender legs to straddle his body. She lent in and kissed him deeply, slowly running the tips of her fingers beneath his shirt. His muscles were well defined but still trembled to her silky touch as she continued to softly criss-cross her finger nails across his body. They flipped over and Zac moved in, kissing her even more passionately than ever before. Slowly he removed her top, stroking her hips, making her shudder in excitement. A small groan left her As Zac kissed his way down her stomach and to her silken panties which he removed with a masterful dexterity. In pure ecstasy Vanessa moaned and squirmed in delight on the mattress. Zac could see her reaction and smiled to himself.  
"Is that ok Ness?" he grinned slightly, knowing the answer.  
"Oh my god babe that is fantastic, don't stop, don't stop, mmm." Zac watched a smile play across her face, gasping in pure satisfaction. The whole build up had made Zac incredibly firm, making it increasingly difficult to stay in his current position. He shifted his body until he was lying parallel to Vanessa.

Ever so slowly she extended a hand a stroked the end of his hard member, making Zac shudder in utter ecstasy. She continued to stroke the tip of his hard cock, making him tremble all over and through his head back in the exhilaration of the moment. Dipping her head, she took him slowly in her mouth, watching him groan in satisfaction as she gladly took him all the way down. Unable to take anymore, Zac slipped on a rubber, glancing up to make sure she was ready, Zac pressed into her, feeling her tight walls give way. Vanessa moaned, bucking her hips to meet Zac allowing him inside her womanhood.  
"Oh yes, ahh, harder!" she screamed, her lungs and heart full to bursting at this point.  
"Yes baby give it to me!"

Zac smiled and leant into her deeper. Ecstasy and passion built up in the pair as they got closer and even more intimate. Zac moved pushed on her soft walls to her delight, making her squeal with utter satisfaction. Running their palms over each other, they interlaced fingers, Zac kissing Vanessa's neck softly while she stroked his hair, bliss capturing every fragment of her body. Gasping for air, Zac took her over the edge, together they came in a perfect release, completely one with each other.

Both breathing hard, they collapsed back into each others arms, smiling, there lips no more than a fraction apart.

"Vanessa?"

"Yes Zac?" She whispered back softly.

"I love you."

Positive her heart had skipped a beat, she opened her eyes and looked at him, knowing that there was only one truthful way she could respond.

"Zac I love you too, so much."

**Hey All. Hope you enjoy but no reviews and i won't update! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Played by the Player

**Hey All, here it is! Enjoy and review!**

Pulling on a pair of white swim trunks, Zac left the sleeping quarters, giving the sleeping Vanessa a quick peck on the forehead before doing so. Strapping a makeshift waterproof backpack to his waist, Zac headed onto the deck, stretching as the morning sunshine warmed his body. The yacht was moored safely to a dock some fifty yards away and at a signal, Zac could have the boat retracted in to stepping distance of the walkway. However, not wanting to wake Vanessa, and feeling like the swim, he walked to the edge of the boat, gave his backpack one last tug and gracefully, lifted himself into a dive...

Or not. Zac's dive was far from graceful and in fact about half way down the four metre odd drop, the weight of his legs got the better of him and he slowly started to keel over. A satisfying slap signalled his back thumping onto the relatively calm ocean. The slap was also noticed by the water sports crew, setting up their gear on the dock. Meekly raising his hand, Zac grinned foolishly to himself and continued on his way, brushing away the bobbing backpack.

Reaching the shore, Zac stood back to admire the swim, the ocean and most of all the yacht.  
"Damn it," Zac cursed, forgetting he had left without leaving a note to tell Vanessa of his whereabouts.  
Hoping she would realise soon enough, Zac headed on towards the clubhouse, equipped with it's own gym which was his particular interest this morning.

Exchanging polite "Good mornings" with various staff in the concierge, Zac found directions to the gym, a sort of sanctum he had found where he could be alone with his thoughts and naturally, he also enjoyed the workout. About halfway through his routine, he was feeling good. His muscles were working nicely, his head was clear and at that time in the morning, the place was deserted. Returning the bench-press to its resting position, Zac sat up, dabbing the beads of sweat off his brow.

A noise from the entrance door grabbed his attention. A woman of fairly small stature walked into the room. She was wearing a black cap pulled fairly low over her head and lit ooked rather odd against her sweat pants and black tank top. She was also carrying a white Chanel handbag which she slipped down behind the trainers desk. Removing the cap, she revealed a head of stunning brunette hair which fell in soft curls down to her shoulders. Her hair complimented her physique perfectly and unexplainably, Zac was captivated. Still unable to see her face completely, Zac felt he recognised her walk. The way she kicked her hips from side to side as she strode confidently up the gym floor... so familiar. His brain was ticking and at this moment, his girlfriend was completely out of his thoughts.

Getting up off the bench-press, he walked over to the water fountain, his stare fixated on the spot where the woman started to stretch.  
"Ow Shit." Not looking where he was going, he had bumped straight into one of the many machine handles, his curse attracting the gaze of the female.  
"No," he breathed. It couldn't be.  
"Joanna?"  
She turned to find the source of the voice. Zac heard her sharp intake of breath as he came around the corner and into view.  
"Zac?" Startled yet her excitement was evident, she cautiously walked towards him.  
"Hey," Zac replied meekly, giving her a small smile and embracing her in a warm hug.  
"Wow i haven't seen you in forever!" he continued, "How have you been?"  
Her face fell and she shuffled her feet slightly, a trait of hers that Zac had picked up, always meaning she was hiding something.  
"I'm ok you know, it's just still painful." She looked away, a tear forming in the corner away which angrily she thumbed away.  
"But daymn Efron, you look good!" She smiled as she eyed him up and down, her eyes widening as she stopped on ripped torso, almost itching to lay her hands on him. Zac smiled and shrugged it off, his infamous modesty getting the better of him.  
"Nah nothing really, just been hitting the gym a bit," however his wry smile clearly gave him away.

The two stood there, chuckling slightly. The situation didn't seem particularly awkward but undoubtedly there was that sense of tension in the air. Unable to help himself, Zac kept glancing at her, puzzled as her facial expressions kept changing from one second to the next. Thinking quickly, he felt that he owed her at least a chat and if he was truthful to himself, he wanted to know how things were, how they stood with one another.  
"Hey do you fancy grabbing breakfast with me?" He tried to leave the question up in the air, hoping he came across as if he wasn't bothered either way.  
"Ye, sounds great!" She giggled slightly and slowly spun on the spot, glancing up at him as they walked out of the gym and down to the breakfast hall.

"So how's the love life?" Zac groaned. He knew this question was coming and was surprised that it had taken long enough for him to eat half of his waffles. Zac tilted back in his chair as he swallowed a bite of the delicious sweet. Crossing his arms, he eyed her with a serious expression. Leaning forward, his head in his hands, he replied.  
"I'm in love Jo," his gaze faltered at her withering stare but still his heart remained true to those words.  
She half smiled in return and laughed softly.  
"You loved me once," she said it quietly, her head down, continuing to stir the now cold coffee.  
Zac sighed. Lifting her chin so she could see him, he stared deep into her eyes.  
"Jo, I did love you once but i was young, we were both young. It hurt me two. Just seeing you again has brought back memories, painful memories." He sighed, Joanna really seeing the emotion flooding through him.  
"After we, well you know," he tailed off, swallowing hard and staring deliberately at the table in front of him.  
"Well after that, I changed. Everyone saw it to. Tabloids jumped on it like a pack of wolves," he spat bitterly.  
"Zac-"  
"Wait." He stared at her and she could see he was struggling to get the words out. Placing her hand atop his, she caressed his skin, urging him to continue.  
"Then I found Vanessa. Something changed in me again, a spark that i thought had left came back. I fell in love again." His jubilant expression contrasted dramatically with her's. Eyes watery and her hand now hanging limp against his wrist, her hopes seemed to be shattered at his words.  
"I'm happy for you Zac," she choked out.  
"Jo I-" Zac was lost. Unable to control the flood of feelings, she started to breakdown.  
"I'm so- so sorry," she stammered, clutching Zac's side as he leaned over to comfort her, stroking her hair and thumbing away her tears, hoping it would be of some comfort.  
"Shh don't be ridiculous." He leant forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, brushing her hair from her face. She lifted her head to meet his and he could see the pain in her. It was etched onto every line but it was the eyes that really hit home for Zac. They were dead. Dead from a love that wasn't returned and never again would be. Dead from years of suffering, from snide comments, from a failed career. At that moment, Zac felt the world for her and felt useless being able to do nothing but be a consolation to her misery.  
"Zac kiss me."  
Completely baffled by her question, he drew back slightly, staring at her.  
"Kiss you?" He questioned, not quite believing that she had asked him.   
"Please. Just one last kiss."  
"Jo I can't, I can't"

Her presence in the foyer was immediately noticed by almost every male in the building. Her chest was shaped perfectly by a sexy white halter, the curly straps of her red bikini dangling down her back. Her white linen Capri pants sat low on her shapely hips and her Jimmy Chou heels showed off her long legs. A head turner as always, Vanessa strode confidently through the polished entrance hall, her heels clicking as she walked. Fixing her sunglasses into her hair, she made her way over to the breakfast hall, returning waves from passers by.  
"Good morning, table for two please." She smiled up at the waiter who willingly took her order, ushering her away into the seating area. Walking through, her eye caught a glimpse of a couple getting considerably close over a now empty plate of breakfast. Amused, she stopped to eye their progress, wondering if they would close the last little gap. Just as the woman moved closer, she saw the head of the male turn, just as the lips of the couple nudged together, ever so slightly.

Vanessa stopped. It couldn't be, could it? Weaving through tables, she approached the couple and gasped. Zac was sitting there with what looked to be JoJo, kissing after a quiet romantic breakfast. Unable to notice Zac's shock and revulsion, Vanessa saw only a sensual moment, a reignited lost love and hers, lost. Unable to control herself, she pulled him around, striking him sharply across the face. 

In an instant Zac turned a ghostly white. It was possible to see the colour drain from his cheeks which were now bloodless, his eyes filled with worry, heated tears already showing visibly. He realised the love of his life had just seen him kiss another woman. He hadn't but it was impossible to explain away. Hot tears dripped down his face, knowing full well he had just lost her, the woman of his dreams.  
"Vanessa I-"  
"You bastard," she whispered, her face showing nothing but anguish, pain from being betrayed. In her mind she had just experienced Hollywood. She had been played by it's biggest star. 


End file.
